Baby
by Remahan Peyek
Summary: Fanfiction series for Song's Family. SongKang of WINNER - Yaoi - BxB - MPreg


**_A Little Girl_**

 **SongKang**

Song Minho

Kang (Song) Seung Yoon

Song In Seo

·

·

·

 ** _WARNING !_**

BxB

Yaoi

M-Preg

·

·

long time no see~

Kali ini aku bawa fanfic series yang ringan dibulan puasa. Untuk _'Hurt'_ mungkin dilanjutnya sesuai mood aku ya, ntah kapan jadinya. Maaf banget buat yang nunggu itu~

Dan untuk nama anaknya, aku kasih nama _In Seo_ karena artinya juga _Inner Circle_. Habisnya gemes sama anak kecil yg dicover ff ini, dia dateng ke fansign Winner trs dipeluk Seungyoon hwhwhw. Ditambah aku mau anak mereka cewe, susah jg kalo buat nama cewe dari nama Mino sama Seungyoon. Atau mungkin nanti mereka ada anak cowo nyelip(?) satu _/slap._

 ** _Happy Reading~_**

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

Tetes demi tetes air mata mulai meronta keluar dari manik milik Mino. Yang pada akhirnya ia jatuh juga, walaupun sekuat apapun menahan tangisnya, akhirnya tetes itu terlanjur ada.

Air matanya keluar dengan bahagia, juga air mata milik seseorang yang kini ada dalam dekapnya. Seseorang yang rela berjuang atas benih yang diterimanya. Seseorang yang memiliki keistimewaan luar biasa. Hingga seorang malaikat kecil kini berhasil ada didunia.

"Operasinya berhasil. Semuanya berjalan lancar, setelah beberapa hari jahitannya akan mengering. Seungyoon dan.. Ah siapa nama si cantik ini?"

Mino tersenyum lembut. Mencium kening Seungyoon, kemudian telunjuknya mengusap pipi malaikatnya. _"In-Seo. Song In Seo."_

Seseorang berjas putih itu melepas sarung tangan miliknya. "Nah, Seo-ya? Tetap memeluk umma ne?"

"Permisi~" ucapnya.

Mino berdiri, mengulurkan tangan lalu berucap "Terimakasih Dokter Park."

·

·

·

·

·

Hyundai hitam itu kini telah sejajar dengan kawan sejenisnya. Terparkir rapi, bersih, mengkilat dan jangan lupa— _mahal._

"Apa ku bilang. Seharusnya kau menurut saja tadi, tidak perlu seperti ini. Princess kita aman dan kau akan baik-baik saja baby~"

Mino membukakan pintu mobil untuk kedua sosok yang mampu membuatnya luar biasa bahagia. Mengoceh sampai istri kesayangannya bertambah malas untuk membalas ucapannya. Mino membungkuk, berniat membantu Seungyoon dan Princessnya keluar. Bibirnya masih melontarkan kalimat-kalimat penyesalan, mengapa tidak begini, mengapa tidak begitu.

Seungyoon menatap malas, "Huh! Aku bisa berjalan normal, kau hanya perlu membantuku keluar."

Mino menghela nafas, mengecup bibir Seungyoon sekilas. Wajahnya menampakkan betapa khawatirnya dia. Membuat Seungyoon mau tak mau nyalinya menciut untuk membantah lagi.

"Aku hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi baby. Kalian sangat berharga untuk ku." ucapnya pelan.

Tangan Mino meraih kaki Seungyoon, memiringkan keduanya untuk memudahkan istrinya keluar dari mobil.

Meleleh sudah. Ucapan itu terlihat layaknya gombalan, tapi Mino mengucapkan kalimat itu terlalu tulus. Seungyoon ingin berteriak kemudian berusaha menenangkan, tapi sepertinya kalimat lain yang terucap. "Ugh! Kau membuatku terlihat seperti istri yang jahat."

Mino tertawa pelan. Tangan kirinya terulur memegangi pinggang Seungyoon, lalu tangan kanannya menyangga lengan Seungyoon yang sedang menggendong Princessnya. Ia menarik Seungyoon perlahan, membantunya keluar dari mobil.

"Ah, biarkan saja barangnya dimobil. Besok kita bereskan." ujar Seungyoon.

Mino tersentak, bukannya menjawab ucapan Seungyoon tapi kali ini wajahnya malah terlihat kaget. Ia melihat bayinya kemudian beralih menatap Seungyoon. Seolah bertanya _'apa yang terjadi?'_

Seungyoon menahan senyumnya, "Dia hanya menggeliat min~"

"Tapi sepertinya Inseo haus." Langkah Seungyoon terhenti saat melihat sang bayi bergerak membuka mulut mungilnya.

"Bawa Inseo ke kamar, pastikan dia tetap hangat. Aku akan membuatkannya susu."

Seungyoon membuka suara tanpa henti. Dahinya menyerit saat menatap Mino yang hanya diam mematung. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ngg itu. A-aku, kau yakin menyuruhku menggendong Inseo?"

Mino merespon ragu, membuat Seungyoon menghela nafas. Yang ditanya kini berbalik bertanya.

"Baby~"

"Aku hanya khawatir jika aku menggendongnya terjadi sesuatu..."

"A-aku yah, hanya takut."

"Sedikit."

Ucapan terakhir Mino memelan. Ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada bayi mereka hanya karena ulahnya. Oh ayolah, dia belum pernah menggendong Inseo-nya sejak bayi itu lahir. Dan gendongan pertamanya Seungyoon berikan saat ia belum siap. Hei, yang benar saja~

Seungyoon mana peduli. Ia yakin Mino bisa melakukannya. Mana mungkin dia bisa mencelakai bayinya jika setiap Seungyoon bergerak ia selalu berisik, berteriak _'Seungyoon hati-hati'_ , _'jangan baby~'_ dan ribuan kalimat lain. Jadi saat ini Seungyoon langsung mengalihkan gendongannya ke Mino. Membuat si hitam itu melolot tapi tak bisa menolak. Ya bagaimanapun juga dia harus menggendong anaknya bukan?

Tangan Mino terulur, mencoba mencontoh seperti yang Seungyoon lakukan saat menggendong bayinya.

Awalnya dari telapak tangan. Lalu seakan ia mengerti, Mino mengangkat kepala Princessnya perlahan. Berpindah ke lengan kekarnya, mencarikan posisi paling nyaman dan menjaga leher Inseo agar tetap aman.

Kini lengan kirinya menjadi tumpuan, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat mungil itu. Bergerak menggoyangkan tangannya perlahan, sangat pelan. Seperti mencoba membuat Inseo terlelap lagi.

Seungyoon tersenyum lembut saat melihat sang ayah itu berhasil menggendong bayinya. Tapi entah bagaimana anak itu malah membuat sang ayah menghela nafas, merasa gemas akan bayi mungilnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia mencoba menidurkan kembali, tapi respon yang ia dapatkan adalah Inseo yang semakin menggeliat lucu.

"Lihat baby. Dia sepertimu saat aku mencoba membuatmu tertidur!" ucap Mino antusias, ia masih menatap bayinya lekat-lekat.

Pipi Seungyoon memanas sekarang, ia memilih segera masuk.

·

·

·

·

·

 ** _Tuk~_**

Seungyoon memasukkan satu sendok bubuk susu ke botol. Ia mengulum senyumnya agar tak semakin melebar. Kemudian air hangat dan air biasa masuk bergantian.

Senyumnya benar-benar tak terkontrol sekarang. Seungyoon menutup botolnya, dan mengocok pelan agar susunya larut. Astaga, rupanya ia sedang mereka ulang bagaimana Mino menggendong bayinya. Otak miliknya bekerja dengan baik sampai-sampai berfikir jujur, bahwa Mino terlihat semakin tampan saat menggendong Inseo. Ah, tapi tampan sepertinya terdengar munafik— _yang benar itu, Mino terlihat sexy._

"Yoon?"

"Baby~"

"Hei. Bagaimana caranya membaringkan Inseo?"

Oh astaga.

Apa-apaan ini?

Seungyoon tergagap, "A-aa tunggu sebentar!"

Ia segera menghampiri Mino. Berjalan cepat sampai-sampai ia lupa nasehat yang selalu didengarnya. Si penasehat wajahnaya berubah cemas, "Stop! Berhenti, berhenti disana."

"Jangan bergerak."

Mino sedikit berteriak. Mendekati Seungyoon yang berdiri mematung. Skak, Seungyoon bukan menciut karena takut akan teriakan suaminya. Bukan!

Ia hanya akan malu dan meruntuki ketidakpekaan telinganya. Mengapa telinganya tak mendengar panggilan Mino? Kenapa dia bisa tersenyum dan berfikir seperti tadi? Bagaimana jika Mino tahu, lalu menggodanya habis-habisan?

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu? Berjalan perlahan~"

Huft.

Selamat.

·

·

·

·

·

Semuanya sudah disiapkan sedemikian rupa. Mulai dari box susu, botol susu, termos kecil, sampai box bayi.

Mino dan Seungyoon sangat menantikan malaikatnya datang. Jadi mereka mempersiapkan semuanya tanpa ada celah sedikitpun. Semua barang Inseo 100% ada dikamar mereka. Terlalu dini jika mereka membuatkan kamar untuk si kecil. Maka dari itu Mino berfikir biar saja bayinya disini, dari pada membuat Seungyoon bolak balik ruangan dan membuatnya lelah.

Keduanya memasuki kamar yang kini berbau tentang bayi dan sejenisnya. Seungyoon mengambil alih Inseo dari gendongan Mino.

Perlahan ia menaiki kasur serba putih dikamarnya. Mengajari Mino jika membaringkan bayi itu caranya ' _kau harus membungkuk, menidurkan si kecil, lalu tangan kananmu yang berada dipantatnya berpindah menggeser tangan kirimu yang menjadi tumpuan kepala bayimu, lalu baringkan kepalanya perlahan dan kau bisa menarik selimut untuk menghangatkannya.'_

 _B_ _egitu._

Botol susu yang dibawa Seungyoon perlahan dihisap oleh bayinya, dan Mino yang memegangi. Walaupun sedikit takut, Seungyoon cukup bangga Mino bisa sedikit tahu menahu tentang mengurus bayi. Ia juga berfikir tentang bagaimana Inseo tumbuh nanti. Apa Mino bisa menemaninya setiap hari?

Seungyoon tahu jika Mino sibuk. Bekerja untuknya, si kecil dan tentunya untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan. Apalagi Mino melarang Seungyoon bekerja, kalaupun diperbolehkan ia harus bekerja ditempat Mino.

Apa tantangannya jika kau bekerja ditempat suamimu bekerja? Pernah dulu sekali ia menerima tawaran Mino, dan bodohnya si hitam itu memperkenalkannya ke seluruh pegawai. Jadi setiap Seungyoon berjalan semua orang membungkuk, menunduk atau memilih enggan menatapnya.

 _'Hei. Aku memang istrinya, tapi aku tak semenyebalkan dia saat berbicara dengamu'_ fikir Seungyoon dulu.

Lalu setelahnya ia bercerita ke Mino dan berujung sang suami hanya menanggapi dengan tawa. Membuatnya kesal, kemudian memilih berhenti. Tapi terkadang ia membuat lirik lagu dirumah, memberikannya ke Mino. Seungyoon tak pernah menyangka jika Mino ingin memakai lagunya untuk penyanyi yang ia bawahi. Ada beberapa lagu ciptaan Seungyoon yang pernah menjadi _title track_ album debut boygroup agency Mino, ada juga single untuk soloist disana, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia juga menyuruh Mino tak menggunakan namanya untuk si pencipta lagu, Seungyoon memilih nama Mino untuk setiap lagu yang ia ciptakan.

Ah, sedikit informasi. Mino itu CEO sekaligus composer, producer, co-lirik, dan segala posisi yang bisa ia tangani. Di salah satu agency _HipHop_ di Korea, Huge Entertainment. Mungkin orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai satu dari beberapa sub agency milik YGEnt.

Dengan prinsip Mino yang _'jika aku mampu, memiliki bakat dan banyak waktu mengapa aku tak mencoba segala posisi?'_ jadi Seungyoon tahu betapa sibuknya itu. Dia sedikit tak enak jika ingin menyuruh Mino mengambil cuti. Tapi sangat egois jika Mino tak mengambil cuti, juga sangat egois dia saat memaksa Mino mengambil cuti. Huh.

"Ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Mino yang sedari tadi memberi minum bayinya merasa diperhatikan, seakan Seungyoon menatapnya meminta sesuatu.

Seungyoon masih ternganga, "Ha?"

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Mino lagi.

Mata Seungyoon bergerak mencari kalimat yang pas, ia berusaha tak membuat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. "Ngg... itu."

"Bagaimana dengan cuti?" lanjutnya.

Mino berfikir sejenak.

Merespon arti dari ucapan bibir Seungyoon yang merekah itu.

"Ah ya, aku akan mengambil cuti." kepala Mino mengangguk.

Suara jeritan berusaha Seungyoon jaga. Agar tak terlihat ia sangat mengharapkan cuti suaminya, "Berapa lama?"

"Mungkin sebulan?..."

Mino menggantungkan jawabannya, kemudian. "Tapi aku berfikir, bagaimana jika satu tahun?"

"S-satu tahun?" mata Seungyoon membulat.

"Ya. Sesekali aku akan ke agency, dan mungkin aku akan bekerja saat audisi dimulai, mendengar lagu untuk comebak. Kau tahu baby, aku tak bisa membiarkan bagian itu dikerjakan orang lain." Mino menjelaskan.

"Bagaimana?"

 ** _Cup~_**

Ini kejutan, Seungyoon senang bukan main. Ia hanya bisa memberi satu kecupan manis dibibir milik Mino.

"Terimakasih." ucapnya pelan.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

 ** _END_**

/mimisan

/mimisan

/otw pingsan


End file.
